


Married To A Goddess

by MrMidnightwolf1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, God Sex, Goddesses, Human/Monster Romance, Marriage, Sex, Slice of Life, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMidnightwolf1/pseuds/MrMidnightwolf1
Summary: Dan Fremont finds himself waking up, in bed after a long night of drinking, when he finds himself in bed with a woman. He is shocked especially seeing the wedding Rings around their fingers, then the fact she keeps calling herself a goddess. What is Fremont going to do?
Relationships: Bastet - Relationship, Goddess - Relationship, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off posted here if your curious about what will happen check out my Patreon, where it'll be posted exclusively. https://www.patreon.com/Mrmidnightwolf

Chapter 1

Dan Fremont grunted. His head was pulsing with unrelenting pain, and it was the kind of pain that might have killed a small Animal. Gradually, he realized it was nothing more than an intense hangover. It was pulling him away from his dreamless slumber, which annoyed him, thank you very much.

He grumbled as he pulled himself out of bed, throwing the sheets over as got up to walk towards the bathroom. He kept his eyes closed tight, not wanting the dreaded sun coming through the window to hit him. Ss he shuffled along, Every sound seemed amplified with serious annoyance as he sought an end to his pain.

Though admittedly wanting stuff to end was what got him in this situation, Dan admitted as he grunted, his eyes slowly opening as he reached the bathroom, even the dimmed room feeling too bright. 

Where’s that Advil at? Ee wondered as he shuffled through the medicine cabinet. He eventually found some Ibuprofen, at least a five-hundred milligram. Version. He was tempted to take the whole bottle at that moment, though he settled on six capsules, that would surely be enough to get him through the day. He tried remembering what happened last night but it came across to him as a blank. 

Fully racking his brain, all he could remember about what happened last night was that he had been off at Succubus, a local strip club his friend Dave took him to. It had been a way of washing his troubles away and, as his friend put it,

“‘Get you out there, see some good tits, and just let you forget all about Vanessa.’

He shuddered more as he moved to turn on the water. He waited till it finally warmed up before he began running his fingers under it, then leaned down to splash the water in his face. The warm water brushing against his face was really waking him up as he moved his neck back and forth, resulting in a nice loud pop.

“Gahh, fuck, that feels good,” he mumbled to himself. Dan stood up and looked into the mirror for a minute, staring at himself. He was a shaggy haired man with lightly tanned skin, heavy blue eyes, his eyebrows a little wild-looking. He wasn’t the most handsome man, but he was decent. He looked down at his thin body: barely any muscle, with hints of fat around his gut. That was when he noticed something .there was an object on the third finger on his left hand. When he looked closer, he realized it was, infact, a ring.

“The fuck?” he muttered as he reached over with his right hand, trying to pull it off. He found he was unable to. He looked again at the golden band, then reached over, grabbed some soap, and lathered his finger. That didn’t work, either. It seemed clear that the ring wasn’t coming off.

“Fuck, what the hell!” he muttered. The ring wasn’t tight; hell, he barely noticed it. It looked like it would just fall off if he let his hand down. But somehow it was sticking to him like it was actually glued to his finger. This was quite annoying.

“I’ll figure this out later, maybe get a grinder,” he grunted as he began heading back into his room. He didn’t think much of the ring, assuming it was a joke, something Dave had done to him. Dan stepped back into his room, and suddenly, he saw her. 

She was lying in his bed, the covers over her body. She had pale skin, almost like a porcelain doll, soft cheekbones with ruby red lips that somehow reminded Dan of blood. Her dark hair was short, falling to just below her ears. She was gorgeous, the type of beauty that Dan had never seen before. He quickly assumed that she was way out of his league.   
The woman stirred and let out a light moan, soft and tender as she lifted herself up on her elbows. The blanket slipped off her, revealing a pair of ample breasts with dark nipples. The newly visible skin looked as smooth as her face, without a flaw — no, wait, Dan looked closer and saw a smattering of freckles on her chest as she began raising her arms and yawning.

Her eyes were opening and closing quickly as she woke up, giving Dan a good look at them. They were storm grey, like thunderclouds. She examined him for a minute, and her eyes softened as she licked her lips.

“Hmm, hello, darling. Did you sleep well, my handsome husband?” 

Dan's eyes widened as he wondered why this woman was calling him her husband. He didn’t even know who she was.   
He tried his best to remember who she was, but when he attempted to come up with a name, he came up blank.

“Um, hi there,” he said tentatively as he looked towards the stranger.

“Hey, darling, how’s your head? We were drinking quite a bit last night.” She let out a bubbly giggle. “It’s fine, just hurts a little, But — I’m sorry, but who are you? What happened last night?” He groaned a bit and leaned against the wall. The light coming through the windows was burning his eyes. The stranger giggled again.

“You don’t remember? Well, I guess I can tell you, sweetheart. Last night you proposed to me, and I said yes. We went off and got married. As for who I am, well, I guess you can call me Annabelle, though the name I was using last night was Diamond.” She giggled more as she got out of bed, revealing she was wearing a white G-string that simply looked erotic on her. Wide hips were showing off a plump ass and long legs that went on nearly endlessly. 

Dan admitted that if his head didn’t feel like it would crack open, he might have been turned on.

“Diamond… isn’t that kind of a stripper’s name?” he asked without thinking, immediately regretting it. Wincing, he didn’t even notice that the bed was instantly made as she walked over.

“Hmm, yes, it’s a bit of a stripper name, as you mortals call it, but I found it very nice when I chose it. Plus, you didn’t seem to mind using it last night, now did you, sweetie?” She kissed his neck softly and tenderly. Dan shuddered, feeling as though lightning was passing through his spine.

“I kind of wish I remembered everything,” he mumbled He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to soothe the hangover that was still coming at him like an army taking a battering ram to the door that was his skull.

“Here, let me help you with that.” Annabelle smiled as she moved closer, kissing the top of his head. It was almost as if the pain was being sucked away. It quickly turned from a shooting pain to nothing but a dull ache. Dan grunted as he watched her pull away,

“There, now that’s better. The pain’s all gone, right?” She sounded more chipper, as though she was about to bounce around. Dan felt even more confused about what the hell was going on.

“Um, yeah, though I think that’s just from the Ibuprofen I took, not the kiss.”

“Well, it helped a little, but I used some of my magic to help you out more.” She winked while Dan just got more confused. 

He raised an eyebrow as he muttered, “Magic?” He couldn’t help but think he had run into one of the crazy ones. If that was the case, he might be in big trouble. It was one thing to get a stranger in bed. It was another if they were crazy. That was when your ether had to call the cops or the cops got called on you.

“You’re not crazy, honey buns. I used magic. After all, I’m a goddess.” She giggled slightly as she turned around, showing off her amazing ass cheeks. Dan Was starting to freak out at the red flag.

“Okay, I think I might need to go get some food, or.” He tried thinking of an excuse, but he heard the bedroom door click shut and the sound of a lock turning as he turned around. He hadn’t touched the door, and it didn’t even have a lock. He grabbed the knob and tried pulling, only to find that he couldn’t even turn it, much less open the door.

“You don’t believe I am a goddess,” Annabelle said.

Dan chuckled as he shook his head,“ No, please, you’re not a god. Fuck, I’m an atheist.” He tried to think rationally. Annabelle didn’t seem to be kidding, the expression on her face now serious.

“I can prove it if you desire. I have no qualms if you are an atheist, my dear husband. But I can prove I am a goddess.” Her voice was somewhat calming, even though she seemed highly annoyed. Dan shrugged. “Sure, prove it.” He crossed his arms for a minute, waiting for proof that she was a goddess thinking that nothing she could do would convince him, short of an utter miracle.

“Give me a second. There are limits to what I can do as a goddess.”

“Aha, so you’re not some goddess, then, since a god could do whatever they want,” Dan said, overly confident, crossing his arms as he looked at her. Annabelle or Diamond, whichever one she wanted to call herself, just shook her head.

“It’s not that simple. Most people think we gods are like the God of the Bible. That’s simply not true. Each god has a dominion we rule over. There is no such thing as a single god who is omnipotent. That would simply be dangerous.” She sat on the bed and made a show of putting a hand to her chin and casting her eyes skyward. 

Dan watched, admiring her form, and soon asked, “Well, what kind of goddess are you?” 

She snapped her fingers and stood up. A wide smile came to her face. Her fingers twitched as she swayed her hips and replied, “I am the Goddess of Death and Lust. I rule the fate of men as they take their final breath or release their inner desire. I can see what ends them and what brings them bliss. For those that desire something, no kink is beyond my reach.” 

Her voice seemed to echo in the small room like a thunderous roar. She grabbed his arm, and her warm touch caused him to shudder. She pressed against him, his flesh against her naked breasts, her nipples poking into him. Not sure of what to say, he just restated, “So, you’re Annabelle, the Goddess of Death and Lust. Well, that’s something.” She grinned wider as she licked his neck.

“Hmm, well, I’m going by that name. If anyone found out my true name, they would have power over me. I would be under their thumb, very much below a goddess of my stature.” As she spoke those words, she was working her way down, kissing his body. With one hand, she caressed his cheek. Her tongue darted out to lick a nipple. An involuntary moan escaped his lips.

Dan couldn’t help remembering how Vanessa would do that, sometimes catching him off guard when she bit one. Annabelle looked at him with a lustful grin, and then leaned in and gave his nipple a hard bite.

Dan yelped. “Careful, they’re—”

“Sensitive, I know. I can tell what turns you on. I can feel how it riles you up. Especially after last night.” She moaned as she started giving more kisses to his chest. her left hand starting to rub the bulge that was growing in his underwear. 

“I wish I could remember what happened last night,” he grunted as she reached down, slipping his underwear off just enough to let his cock spring out.  
“Hmm, I think I can help you with that. Just relax and look straight ahead.” Annabelle reached up and spun her index finger in a circle. While Dan looked forward, he let out a hard grunt as she gave his cock a firm squeeze at his head.

Her hands were quite good at pleasuring him. Images started appearing over Annabelle’s head, though, distracting him from the sensations.  
He watched himself sitting at a bar, drinking his sorrows away, misery in his eyes. From the glasses lined up in front of him, he was on his fourth —o, fifth shot of whiskey. Girls in the background were dancing and taking their clothes off for cash. He knew the place far too well. It was the Succubus strip club. It occurred to him, suddenly, that the name was a little strange. He actually found the place nostalgic — it was the place his father had taken him when he turned twenty-one. It was where he’d had his first legal beer.  
his visit, though, wasn’t a happy one, He had just caught the woman he loved cheating on him with some stranger in the bed they shared when he stayed at her apartment.  
He looked down at the box in his hand — the ring he was going to give her that night. For a second he was tempted to throw it away, just get rid of the damn thing. It almost made him sick to see it

That was when she appeared, walking towards him stroking her side as she snapped her G-string. It was the same G-string she was wearing this morning, although tin these images, she also wore, a matching white bra. She leaned against the bar next to him, a soft smile on her face. Those storm grey eyes latched onto him.  
Clearly, she was a woman on a mission, but what was that mission? Dan didn’t know,

“Hi there, I’m Diamond. Is there something wrong, handsome?” Annabelle said, her voice as seductive as it was this morning. As she licked her lips, her breasts slipping out of the skimpy bra, but pasties prevented him from seeing her nipples.

“Yeah, I just caught my girl cheating on me!” His voice was clearly slurred from his drunken stupor. Annabelle’s face was downcast with clear empathy. “Oh, dear, that’s horrible! Why would she do something like that, just… Women like that are just terrible. You can do so much better than that. I’m sure of it. You’re a cute guy.” She smiled, clearly trying to cheer him up. Dan was still distraught, staring down at his whiskey.

“I don’t know. She was so great. She made me feel good.” He sniffled, seemingly about to cry, not knowing what his future was.  
“Hey, there’s always someone out there for everyone. Don’t give up. It’s not the end of the world, trust me; I’ve never been married, but I hope I will be one day. You’ve just got to look towards the future.” She giggled and rubbed his shoulder.

There was something in his eyes. Dan couldn’t tell what it was as he watched himself. He was having trouble paying attention to the video at this point. He looked down, watching as Annabelle wrapped those ruby-red lips around his cock head, moaning with the shaft in her mouth as she rubbed its base. She looked pleased with herself. He shuddered, breathing heavily. His heart raced as he looked back towards the video, not sure if this was all real or if he was having some kind of nervous breakdown. 

His red-eyed drunken self-watched last night’s Annabelle for a moment, then looked back to his glass for a second. He gulped down another swallow, maybe liquid courage. Dan recognized the look in his own eyes. He had an idea, and nothing but his nerves would stop him. reached into his pocket, took out the box, and opened it to reveal the ring to the scantily-clad woman. Holding it up to her face, he exclaimed, “Marry me!” He awkwardly stood up from his barstool, a little wobbly on his feet.  
Annabelle was clearly shocked by the gesture. Her eyes widened as she reached over with one hand, her other hand covering her mouth as though she was not sure what was happening.

“I — What?” She took the ring box from Dan’s hand and examined the contents

“You said you wanted to be married one day. I wanted to be a husband. Why not? We both get what we want.” He looked toward the ring in the box Annabelle held It was a simple one, a small diamond on top — all he could really afford on his salary. But it was beautiful nonetheless. Annabelle looked at Dan, then back at the ring for a second, then back at Dan. She finally shrugged her shoulders and smirked.

“Sure, what the hell,” she said. “Though I should warn you, I’m not exactly your average woman.” She winked at him, then handed him the box and slip the ring on her. They walked out together, her with a hand against his back to steady him. A few feet from the bar, the stripper turned her head and called to the bartender, Scott, his drinks are on me. Put them on my tab. Back in the present, Dan closed his eyes for a minute as he moaned hard, the sensations overwhelming him as he grabbed the back of Annabelle’s head. She was definitely good at sucking cock. He had never felt such pleasure from just oral sex. Annabelle knew what she was doing, that’s for sure. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, with the way she bobbed her head back and forth.

Vanessa had never even dared trying to suck my cock, he thought. She always made an excuse about how she would choke on it. I’m not even that damn big. Maybe below average!

He managed to hold his composure and turned his attention back to the screen.

Dan soon looked up seeing that they were Now the scene had shifted somewhere else. He and Annabelle stood in front of a small room, flanked by a couple of people he didn’t know. He stood there with, a goofy smile on his face, now wearing a suit that seemed a bit small for him. Next to him, Annabelle had added only a white veil to her bra and G-string outfit. Between the two of them was, what else, an Elvis impersonator.

The impersonator quickly rattled out his spiel: “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you, man and wife, uh-huh you may kiss the bride, with the burning love!” Annabelle was the one who initiated the kiss, lifting her veil and taking dan’s face in her hand in one motion. Dan wasn’t sure if this had been entirely legal, whatever it was.

Eventually, the two broke the kiss, running down the aisle and out the swinging doors of the tiny chapel The video jump cut to his bedroom, her bra stripped off, the pasties gone, and rhythmic moaning. Those breasts seemed bigger, bouncing back and forth as she was riding him. She was screaming his name.

The video cut off, the rectangular area above Annabelle’s head going black, and the light shimmering around it disappearing.

“Did you like our little wedding tape? I could show you more of the consummation of our vows, though I think we would have more fun re-enacting it.” She winked at him, and before Dan could say anything, the wind was briefly knocked out of him as she tossed him on the bed. He couldn’t believe how strong she seemed. He managed to raise himself up to one elbow and was startled at the sight of his own dick pointing toward the ceiling. He could barely tell it was his own, due to the red color of the head and shaft — which he realized was residue from Annabelle’s ruby-red lips — but, more importantly, it seemed to extend a full twelve inches, as thick around as a can of energy drink, more than twice its usual 5-inch size.

“Y-y-you — my dick — how?! This can’t be real.”

“Oh, but as I said honey buns, it’s all real. And as I told you, I am a goddess, your goddess wife.” She smirked, deliberately exaggerating the shaking of her hips as she crossed the bedroom floor. She lifted herself on top of him, her pussy lips teasing his cock head as she began sliding down on his shaft.

Dan felt like he was in heaven. — the way his cock pushed up into her, the moans escaping her lips like those of an angel. His cock, however large it was, felt overly sensitive, as if it could blow at any second. With how tight she felt around him, he wasn’t sure that could happen. He bit his lips as he felt her push down on him, her fingers sinking into his chest as she tried taking every inch of him, her eyes closing as she let out a long moan.

“Ohh, Dan!” she called out, letting out a heavy sigh, as she felt him spreading her pussy out, close to hitting her cervix. The head seemed to just barely be pushing against it. He reached and grabbed her hips, pushing her off him and down onto the bed as he lifted himself up over her. After all, it wouldn’t be fair if she did all the work. He slammed his cock into her from above. 

Annabelle moaned harder, her breasts jiggling as she reached up and clawed at his back. As she returned the favor, grinding her hips around his steel member, the bed under them creaked back and forth, the headboard slamming against the wall. A shudder escaped Dan’s lips as he reached to slap the sides of her ass. It felt like Jell-O against his hands as it jiggled, causing the goddess to moan louder.

“Oh, God!” Dan moaned as he continued to thrust into her hot pussy.  
Annabelle gave him a snarky grin.

“You mean Goddess, my love.” She moaned as she rolled the pair of them into the opposite position, now bouncing on his cock over and over again. Dan grunted, his body pushing down into the bed as he took deep breaths, his heart racing as he fucked this goddess. He was going crazy, or this was a dream. Dan didn’t care as he thrust faster.  
“Oh, Goddess! I think I’m — I’m gonna —” But she reached down, pushing her fingers against his lips.

"Shush, let it all out honey. Let's truly bind ourselves together." Her voice was growing more tender and sweeter as she bounced, her eyes crossing. She was clearly enjoying herself as well.   
Dan groaned as his cock throbbed harder.

"Fuck, I’m — I'm cumming!" He screamed, feeling the liquid emerge from the cock inside her. His hot cum shooting into the Goddess. His eyes grew fuzzy as she let out a sigh and moaned, once again. Leaning down, Annabelle killed his lips, and with that, Dan was out like a light,


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan finds himself dealing with his new goddess wife

Dan gasped for air as he raised his head from his pillow, taking long deep breaths. His body was covered in sweat, and he was hit with a harsh, musky smell. But as he sat up further, it was clear when he looked around that he was all alone.

Maybe it was all a dream, he thought. I mean, it’s not like I woke up and found that I had married a goddess. But it felt so real. The sex was beyond real, the way the woman bounced on his dick, her breasts moving with every thrust, her hair wild. If it was a dream, Dan had to admit it was the best wet dream he’d ever had. Getting out of bed, after the first step, he realized that he felt amazing, like he had gotten the best sleep of his life. His body wasn’t even sore — no creaky joints or even a sore muscle. He felt like a million bucks. 

Quickly he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and began walking towards his kitchen. thinking about cooking something. He thought of some pancakes with a side of bacon and juice. Hell, just that idea made his stomach growl with hunger.

“Sounds good to me,” He chuckled to himself as he walked down the stairs. That was when he suddenly noticed the smell.

“I’m so hungry, I'm hallucinating breakfast being made already.” That was when he stepped into the kitchen, and his jaw dropped.

Standing there in front of the stove was none other than Annabelle wearing nothing. Actually, she was wearing an apron, but it left her entire backside bare. Her ass was shaking slightly as she hummed to herself. Dan could hear sizzling coming from the pan on the stove. It was clear that she hadn’t even noticed him yet, as she was clearly in the zone. She wasn’t even looking as she flipped something in another pan.

Dan dared to take another step, gulping as he whispered, “So it really wasn’t a dream.”

He looked at her in the flesh, remembering what they had done, when they’d fucked — no, made love — no, consummated their marriage. He looked down at the simple gold band on his right hand. What was this feeling? He wasn’t sure. His throat dried up. He looked towards Annabelle. He could see the diamond ring on her left hand. At that moment, she finally turned her head and noticed him.

“Oh, you’re finally awake, Dan. I thought you’d be out a little longer.” She giggled as she used a spatula to lift some bacon out of the frying pan in front of her, dumping it onto a plate that already contained a stack of pancakes. The smell was amazing, and Dan's mouth began to water.

Annabelle began setting the table as Dan took a seat in his usual spot. The counter was sparkling as she continued cooking. Dan wasn’t sure what he could say. Everything was rather shocking. He looked down at his plate. His stomach reminded him of his hunger, and he moved over, grabbing a few pancakes, then a couple of slices of bacon. He looked at it curiously. The bacon was a little crispy, though clearly not burnt. As he examined the slice, he could almost feel Annabelle’s eyes on him as he pretended not to notice her.  
He took a single bite, and the taste shot through him as he began shoving the bacon into his mouth. It had so much flavor. He moved over, trying the pancakes, as he took one bite. There was suddenly a gooey texture. He pulled the remains out of his mouth, examining it for a second, and realized that she hadn’t cooked it all the way through. It looked amazing on the outside, but the inside looked like a mess.

“So what do you think?” she asked, a wide, hopeful smile on her face. Dan smiled while carefully putting his fork down. He wasn’t sure what to say. The bacon was amazing, though the pancakes were very undercooked. The way she smiled at him, he couldn’t judge her.

“It’s great… I especially like the bacon.” He grabbed another slice and took a bite. It was succulent.

“I’m glad, and I was worried about the bacon. We gods prefer to have it burnt to a crisp, something of an old tradition. But the pancakes, I wasn’t sure. I’ve never really cooked food for a mortal.” She smiled as she bounced a bit.

“Well, eat up. I’m sure you’ve got a lot to do for work. Plus, I’ll have to leave. I’ve got my duties, and I’ll get this place cleaned up.” She smiled more as she began eating some of the bacon herself. Annabelle didn’t even touch the pancakes.

“Duties?” Dan asked curiously as he ignored his pancakes and took another bite of bacon. She nodded:

“Yes, I’ve got many duties as the goddess of death and lust. I must be around to make sure that Balance is kept in place.” She walked around, giving her hips a shake as her apron began flaking away. She stood completely naked for a moment, her hands raised, caressing every inch of her body.

“And what might those duties be?” Dan asked, curious, his eyes on her as he watched clothes slowly materialize. Soon she was wearing a fine business suit that was perfectly black with a red tie, her bust being shown off even with the jacket spread apart a bit more to contain the larger breasts she’d created. Annabelle's hair formed into a slicked-back style with a bun on top, giving her a more professional look that reminded Dan of a stereotypical librarian.

“Well, simply, I’m responsible for making sure people die. When they take their last breath, I am, as you mortals would say, the Grim Reaper. Other times, when no one is on my schedule, I help get people feeling in the mood, so to speak.” She gave a goofy smile as she winked.

“Well, that's something. I mean, lust and death, how does that even work? How does one even become a goddess of that?” He was more curious as he looked over at his wife.

“I’ll explain later, but for now, I have to get ready, and so do you. Please have a good day at work. When you get back, I’ll have a surprise for you.” She smiled, giving him a kiss on   
the cheek, and was about to walk out the door before Dan had a thought.

“Annabelle, wait! One last question!” She turned around with that patient smile, the kind that one would give to a loved one who was getting on their nerves.

“What would that be?” she asked, her head tilting,

“Why did you marry me? I mean, you could’ve said no. I was pretty drunk.” 

Annabelle smiled and simply said, “Because I thought it would be interesting, marrying a mortal. I’ve been doing the same thing for thousands of years and wanted to spice things up. After all, you are very cute.” With a smile, she blew him a kiss, and like that, she was gone.  
Dan stood there for a minute, looking back and forth as he ran over toward the closed door she’d seemingly walked through. She had walked into the kitchen pantry, but when he opened the door, she was gone without a trace.

“This is my life now. I’m the husband of a goddess.” He shook his head, not sure what he was going to do. This was too much for him as he looked back at the meal. He grabbed another slice of bacon and threw the pancakes away. He hated to waste food, but he wasn’t sure he could save them.

“She’s right, though. I better get to work. Don’t need to be late.”

He went to the bedroom and put-on work clothes, a black long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He popped his neck, putting on his work jacket, and walked right out the door. He sighed, not sure what would be in store for him, as he walked down the halls of his apartment building. His office was only a ten-minute drive away, maybe twenty minutes, if he decided to take a long way around.

He continued out of the apartment building when he noticed a black cat walking past him, strutting its stuff. Its tail swished back and forth as it passed him with a long meow. It then sat and looked at him for a minute, not blinking its big green eyes. Dan could imagine it saying, “Get out of my way. There’s only enough room on this sidewalk for one of us, and you’re one too many.”

Dan bounded to the side, letting the cat pass by, as he rolled his eyes. It was quite an odd thing, but it was just a stray, and nothing more. He shook his head and turned, going towards the parking garage. He headed upstairs finally reaching his car, a Dodge Challenger. His uncle had loved this car more than anything, even his wife, Dan’s aunt.  
It brought Dan memories of seeing his uncle in his garage looking over the car, fixing it up, repairing it when it seemed to have the slightest problem.

The car had a mighty fine engine to it, a Hemi 426. If Dan wanted, he could probably race the thing. At times, he was tempted to. The paint job was a cool light gray that shone in the light. You could see it sparkle if the sun hit it just right.

Dan cared for it dearly, as the only thing his uncle left him when he died. He never understood why his uncle left the car to him instead of giving the beauty to one of his own kids, Dan’s cousins. Dan might never know the answer.

He got in and revved the engine. The sound of it roaring brought Dan a wide smile. He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying the sound, and soon he put the vehicle in drive and was off to work.

\- - -

Dan made it to work in his usual ten minutes, parked, and walked into the bland building with the “Jackson Electrode'' sign. He clocked in and headed off to his work station.  
His job seemed to go by quickly, working on producing magnets as he kept pulling the machine. His mind was able to wander a bit, and he wondered what Annabelle was doing. He contemplated what kind of work a death goddess did? He chuckled, imagining her holding a scythe ready to jump out at people.

“Heh, imagine doing that,” he said under his breath and laughed slightly. Just then his supervisor Ash came by — a large beefy man, who was wearing a blue lab coat and both a hair net and a beard net. He was older than Dan by at least twenty years, Dan being twenty-six. “Hey kid, you doing OK?” asked Ash.

“I’m doing fine, just had a hell of a hangover and a crazy night,” Dan rubbed his head, trying to make the lie work.

“Could’ve taken the day off. We can surely survive without you for a day,” Ash said with a small chuckle as he patted the side of Dan’s work station.

“Nah, gotta get this shit made, so the big boss can make millions and we get a nickel.”

“You’re still not funny, kid. Now come on, what happened? I saw you walking toward Succubus. Manage to get yourself a lap dance?”

“Yeah, though mostly I drank. It was a wild night.” He sighed. Ash wouldn’t realize that it was wilder than he could imagine.

“Well, as long as you’re doing all right. I know Vanessa really fucked you up a bit when you caught her.”

“Yeah, just wow. But I think I’ll get better. Just gotta take it one day at a time.”

“Sure thing, just keep up the good work… Wait, what the hell’s on your hand?” Dan cursed under his breath as he remembered the ring. Ash looked up at Dan’s face for a second, then back towards the ring,

“What is that you got there?” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s nothing, nothing at all,” Dan muttered, trying to pretend that it didn’t exist.

“Man, you didn’t try seeing her again, did you, beg her to take you back? Cause, brother, that would be a horrible idea,” Ash said, clearly concerned. For a second, Dan imagined Ash was slipping into a fatherly role. He hoped there wouldn’t be too much of this — the guy was his colleague, not his father.

“No, of course not, I’m done with Vanessa. Though right now, it’s complicated, OK? I’m just figuring things out.” He didn’t bother looking into the other man's eyes. Guys didn’t really share things like this, and even if Dan was one who shared what was going on, what could he even tell him? “Oh, i, Ash, guess what. I apparently got so drunk last night that   
I got hitched to a goddess of death and lust, by an Elvis impersonator, even though we’re in Ohio!’

How would Ash even react? The man finally walked away from Dan’s work station with a shrug, and Dan went on making more magnets. He kept his mind busy thinking some more about what could happen next. Annabelle said he’d have a surprise for him later. What did she have in mind? It kind of made him nervous, but he’d deal with that later.

For now, he had a lot of questions. and had a feeling he’d be doing some googling on his half-hour lunch break.

He sat by himself in the break room, his phone out as he typed in queries for death gods and gods of lust. He even tried “goddess Annabelle,” but he found nothing that seemed to match his wife.

“Come on, there has to be something about her. A myth or a legend, at least. I mean, what pantheon does she belong to?” It was clear after scrolling through search results that he wasn’t going to find much. He saved a couple mythology sites as bookmarks, just in case. A couple of aspects of the Norse goddess Freyja seemed familiar, but he wasn’t sure she had anything to do with Annabelle.

There has to be something about a goddess like Annabelle, but I can’t figure it out. Fuck, this is so confusing.  
Dan set his phone down and he rubbed his temples. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice.

“Is there something wrong, honey?” Dan looked up with a wide-eyed expression. Standing there, still in her fancy suit, was none other than Annabelle. She was standing there with that confident smile oozing sexual energy as she held a paper lunch bag.

“What are you doing here?” Dan exclaimed in a low voice. He didn’t want people noticing her.

Annabelle explained, “Honey, you forgot your lunch, and I didn’t want you to get hungry.” She held the bag out for him, and Dan took it. with a nod.

“Um, thanks, but you really shouldn’t be here. I could get into a lot of trouble.” This was true. They worked with plenty of government contracts, even if the main thing the company did was make medical devices.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, sweetheart, I’ll be in and out before anyone notices.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning around suddenly. Ash appeared in the break room doorway and looked over.

“Yo, Dan, enjoying your break? Whoa, who’s she?” Ash pointed toward Annabelle, and Dan bit his tongue, not sure what to say. He went with the first thing that came to mind.

“Well, Ash, this is Annabelle, and she’s — she’s —”

“I’m his wife, sir,” Annabelle smiled as she flashed off the ring on her finger, clearly proud of it. Ash looked at Dan with an expression Dan couldn’t really process. Ash turned back to Annabelle and said, “Well, nice to meet you, Mrs. Fremont. But do you work here? I don’t see a badge.”

“No, but someone left the side door open. I just wanted to give my hubby something nice for lunch.” Annabelle indicated the paper bag sitting in front of Dan.  
Ash nodded and said, “Well, that's very kind of you, but I’m going to need to ask you to leave. You’re really not supposed to be here without authorization. I’ll let it go this time, but if you do this again, I might have to fire your husband.” He glared at Dan for a minute.

Annabelle chirped, “Oh dear, I’m so sorry. This won’t happen again. Please forgive me.” She lightly patted Ash’s shoulder as she walked out. Ash turned, following her out the break room door with his eyes, satisfied that she turned in the correct direction to head towards the exit.

Still looking away, Ash asked, “Dan, is she really your wife?”

“Um, yeah, though it’s kind of complicated… Please don’t ask anything more. I’m still figuring out how this happened.”  
Ash looked back at him and nodded. “Well, I better get back. Finish that special lunch you got. Don’t need to upset the wife. I should know. Mine gave me a kick in the ass once for forgetting to cook dinner. Oh, by the way…”

“Yeah?” Dan asked, his heart almost skipping a beat by this point, not sure what his boss might say.

“How good is she in the sack?”

Dan looked up and gave Ash a light punch on the arm.

“Hey, hey now, It doesn’t hurt to ask.” Ash laughed as he headed back to work.

Dan gingerly reached into the paper bag and pulled out the lunch Annabelle had made him. It was a simple peanut butter sandwich with a small plastic bag of chips. Dan snorted as he looked at it. He took a quick bite out of the sandwich. And only then did he notice that the bread had a fuzzy green patch. His eyes watered.

“Oh, yuck!” he exclaimed as he tossed the sandwich across the table. He managed to keep the bite he’d eaten from coming back up, and he sighed and grabbed the chips. They seemed fine, since presumably she hadn’t actually made them herself. He realized that he’d have to show Annabelle how to cook, sooner rather than later. The idea of teaching a goddess how to cook seemed very strange, but he didn’t want to accidentally get poisoned.

\- - -

The rest of the workday went by without a hitch. Dan eventually clocked out and drove home. He didn’t feel tired at all. Hell, he felt as though he could run a marathon. He had a feeling it had something to do with Annabelle.

He carefully parked his car in the parking garage, then he headed off towards his apartment building. He shuffled along and watched some of the neighborhood kids running around, even with it being so cold. They ran around like madmen, jackets covering them as they had fun. Dan smiled as he remembered himself as a young boy, not a care in the world, catching fireflies.

He shook his head as he enjoyed this moment of near-silence. Working around loud machines made him appreciate silence just a bit more, even with kids laughing in the background.

He turned and walked inside the building, going up the stairs and into his apartment He walked in and immediately noticed that it seemed bigger. He happened to look up towards the ceiling first, realizing that it was so high he could barely see it.

“What the…? Annabelle!” he called out, his voice echoing off into the distance. There was no answer. He let out a long sigh as he began walking in. He’d question her about the situation later

Aside from the ceiling height, the apartment itself seemed bigger. It felt as though he was standing in a mansion that contained most of his old stuff. A few things had been replaced, though, like his lumpy old couch that was nowhere to be seen; a new leather sofa sat in its place. The carpet was gone, apparently replaced with oak wood flooring.

“This is just weird,” he muttered. He looked over towards the kitchen and saw it was much bigger, with brand-new appliances. He shook his head and decided to just head to bed. For all Dan knew, this was all still just a dream. He turned around, and that was when he saw it.  
It was that cat. The same cat that seemed to own the sidewalk this morning. That cat was looking at him, and he shook his head.

“No, it can’t be the same cat. That one was black. You’re grayer.” It reminded him of Tom from Tom and Jerry.

“How did you get in here?” he asked, as he started leaning down to pick it up. It actually answered him, responding, “I walked through the door, boy, or are you just that stupid?” in the voice of a female with an exotic accent. “Holy shit, a talking cat!” He stopped himself just before he kicked the cat away from the shock of it. The cat just laughed,

“Why, of course I can talk. How else are we having a conversation Oh, wait, no, we’re reading each other’s minds, right? Heh, you poor humans.” The cat seemed to smirk as Dan eyed her. He was far annoyed by this now. The cat might be a cat, but it was acting like an ass.

“OK, smart ass, what are you and where did you come from?”

“Nowhere special! I’m just your friendly, lovably prrrrr-fect kittycat.” The cat let out a little meow, swishing her tail slightly as she rolled on her back to reveal her furry belly. Dan wasn’t sure if it was trying to tease him or something else, but it clearly failed.

“OK, cat, well, have you seen Annabelle?” With her R’s rolling into purrs, the cat replied, “Hmm, she’s somewhere around here. She could be going off to the strip club. he girl needs to hear her prayers. Though why don’t you relax?” It kept smirking

“Oh, Dan, it’s good to see you,” came Annabelle’s voice. Suddenly, walking out of a wall as if it were nothing, Annabelle appeared with a smile. She was wearing one of Dan’s T-shirts and a pair of pants that fit very snugly around her hips.

“It’s good to see you… OK, what did you do to my apartment, and who’s the talking cat?” He pointed toward the feline, and Annabelle smirked.

“Oh, that's Bast, and as for the apartment, I figured we’d need a little extra room. I made the space bigger overall and added an extra room or two for us. Had to call in a favor from the god of houses, but he really came through.” She giggled. Dan was a bit dumbfounded. There was a god of houses?  
He turned over and looked at the cat. He knew he’d heard the name Bast before, but he just couldn’t remember where

“You’re Bast, Bast the cat?” he asked. The cat had rolled back over and looked annoyed at being interrupted while licking a paw.

“I am Bastet the cat goddess,” she said icily. It was then she began morphing, a soft shimmering light wrapping around her as she began growing bigger. Dan was imagining that she was going to turn into a lion, yet suddenly up on all fours was a woman — no, she was more than that. She had the body of a woman with brownish skin, but the head of a cat, including a muzzle and ears. She brought herself up to stand on her two feet, staring at him with the same green eyes and that confident smile.

“But my friends do call me Bast. Now, where’s the milk?”


End file.
